Two Eagles in Flight
by Messr. Moony the Wolf
Summary: When Rose Weasley and family take on an exchange student from the USA, they're getting more than they bargained for. Throw in a hot Malfoy, a slightly in love Albus, and Rose being Rose, and you've got yourself a story.


**AN: Hey everyone! Briarmoon here, with my first-ever story! I love to write, and I love Harry Potter, so I combined the two with my brain and got this. This will be ScorpiusxOC, with possible AlbusxAlice and RosexScamender brother who I haven't decided upon yet. It's rated T for now, but it might go up as I continue.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose Weasley,<em>

_Hello! My name is Olivia Kveykva and I'm extremely excited to be moving to Britain from the United States! I know that you might not be expecting this letter, but the headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry told me that I should write to tell you a bit about myself before I arrive on your doorstep._

_I used to go to a school called the Institution for the Education of Young Witches and Wizards. The school was very small, with only 459 students in attendance. You could board there if you wished, but I returned home on the weekends because my house is in close proximity to the school. My family (I believe you call them 'houses' in Britain) was the Bear family. There was also the Cat family, the Dog family, and the Bird family. Our symbol was the black bear, for the Cats, a panther, for the Dogs, a wolf, and for the Birds, a hawk. One was sorted based upon the way you answered a sort of personality test you took upon arrival. I excelled in all my classes, and hope to do the same at Hogwarts._

_As for my personal life, I am indeed muggle-born. I have two muggle sisters, both younger, as well as both a mother and father. They are the only muggles who know of my magical abilities. I had some muggle friends, gained from having to attend muggle events for my sisters. I had almost no friends at school, because I was one of the few who took the time to pass their classes._

_But enough about me – tell me about yourself! Do you have any siblings? How do you like Hogwarts? Do you have a lot of friends there? Which 'house' are you in?_

_Please respond, as I would love to be able to receive at least one letter before my arrival in a week and a half._

_ Most Excitedly,_

_ Olivia Kveykva_

_P.S. The owl's name is Stanley. He appreciates food._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear Olivia,_

_ Wow, it's so exciting to get a letter from you! I can't believe that you're really coming to live with me for at least this school year, and possibly seventh year as well!_

_ Hogwarts is absolutely huge, with at least one thousand students attending, but probably more. You're right we do call them houses, and we have four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. We're sorted by the Sorting Hat, which basically reads our minds and figures out where we should go. For the most part, Gryffindor is for the brave and loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and witty, Hufflepuff for the hard-workers, and Slytherin for the cunning and selfish. I'm in Gryffindor with my cousin and best friend, Albus Potter, and our best friend Scorpius Malfoy is in Ravenclaw. The symbol of Gryffindor is the lion, the eagle for Ravenclaw, the badger for Hufflepuff, and the snake for Slytherin. Those two guys are my closest friends, and I'm sure you'll be as well! I also have a multitude of cousins in school with us as well. Here's a list, by year:_

_Teddy, Victorie, and Molly~ graduated already_

_James, Fred, and Lucy~7th year_

_Me (Rose), Albus, Louis, and Roxanne~6th year_

_Dominique~5th year_

_Hugo and Lily~4th year_

_But then, of course, there are our close friends, who are in our year: Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander Scamender, and Alice Longbottom. Hugo is my brother. James, Albus, and Lily are siblings, and the kids of my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Teddy is my Uncle Harry's godson, and dating Victorie. Victorie, Dominique, and Louis are siblings, and the kids of my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Molly and Lucy are sisters, and my Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's kids. Fred and Roxanne are brother and sister, and my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's kids. I think that's everyone I'm directly related to. Everyone else is a family friend._

_I'll cut my letter short here, because I know this will probably reach you only a day or two before you have to leave to come here! I hope to be seeing you shortly!_

_ Equally Excited,_

_ Rose Weasley_

_P.S. You're right – Stanley does appreciate food!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Horrible? Amazing? Completely confused? Click the little review button to let me know! Just so you know, the whole story won't be in letter form. I just wanted to introduce the characters.<strong>


End file.
